Daddy is a Hero
by Page of Doom
Summary: Human AU. A hero falls for his country, leaving behind a wife and children. This is the story of his six year old twins-Aaron and Lidiya Jones-after his death, told through diary entries of the two children.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Daddy is a Hero**

**Chapter: Chapter 1, Aaron One**

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Belarus, America**

**Pairings: AmeBel**

**Summary: Human AU. A hero falls for his country, leaving behind a wife and children. This is the story of his six year old twins-Aaron and Lidiya Jones-after his death, told through diary entries of the two children as they face the death of their father and the depression of their mother. **

**Warnings for This Chapter: none**

_Well, I've been obsessing over AmeBel for awhile now...and this idea came to me today when we watched something in journalism about the process when someone is killed in war. (Telling their relatives and all that) Originally, this was going to be from Natalia's point of view, but I decided to write it from the point of view of their children instead. As for the names, Aaron is a favorite name of the America I am married to on my Belarus Facebook roleplay account. I've gotten hooked on the name myself so yeah. XD And Lidiya is a name I happen to like. I kind of want to name my first born daughter Lidiya, if I have children. I think Lidiya Jones sounds really pretty, too._

_Keep in mind that these are supposed to be six-year-olds talking, so it will be a little bit of an awkward child. Although, they are very intelligent children for their age. _

_Appearance wise, Aaron has short, platinum blonde hair (think kindda Male!Belarus here...) and baby blue eyes that match his father's perfectly. _

_Lidiya is a splitting image of her mother, except her hair color is closer to her father's. Her hair is currently a tad short, not too much longer her aunt Katyusha's, though it is quickly growing to be the same beautiful length as her mother's. _

_Both children have their father's eyesight, and wear glasses. _

* * *

><p>Today something weird happened. Things were normal at first. Mommy was watching TV, Lidiya was upstairs playing video games, and I was painting in the kitchen. I like to paint a lot, especially when Mommy or Daddy puts it up on the fridge. But anyways, there was a knock at the door, and mommy answered it. There were two men in fancy looking uniforms standing outside. They scared me a bit, so I stayed in the kitchen and continued to paint. I think they scared Mommy too, though. Mommy started crying after she talked with them for a bit. She was crying a lot, like Auntie Katyusha sometimes does. The people are telling her that they are sorry now, why are they sorry? Mommy just told them good-bye and shut the door. I'm trying to ask her what happened, but she won't answer. She told me to go upstairs and play with Lidiya.<p>

Me and Lidiya aren't playing. We are trying to hear what Mommy is saying. She's on the phone with Uncle Ivan now, and I don't think he knows what she's saying. She just keeps repeating the same thing over and over again. I realize what she is saying at the same time Lidiya does. We do that sometimes. Daddy says it's because we are twins. But what Mommy says scares me. I think it scares Lidiya too, but she doesn't look like it does. Mommy keeps on saying someone is dead, and they killed him. But I don't know who is dead or who killed them.

Mommy got off the phone and called me and Lidiya downstairs. She told us Daddy won't be coming home anymore.

I'm scared.

* * *

><p><em>Short, I know. But again, it's the diary of a six-year-old boy, what do you expect? XD <em>

_Next chapter is Lidiya, then Aaron, and so on and so forth._

_I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review with your thoughts~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Daddy is a Hero**

**Chapter: Chapter 2, Lidiya One**

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Character(s): Belarus, America**

**Pairing(s): AmeBel**

**Summary: Human AU. A hero falls for his country, leaving behind a wife and children. This is the story of his six year old twins-Aaron and Lidiya Jones-after his death, told through diary entries of the two children as they face the death of their father and the depression of their mother.**

**Warnings for This Chapter: none**

_I feel like writing for Aaron is a bit easier...which is funny because I'm a girl, so you'd think that writing the girl would be easier. _

* * *

><p>Today I found out some sad news. Daddy is dead. I don't think Aaron quite gets it yet, but I do. Daddy was in the armed forces, he was fighting for our country. Some people came to the house, and I didn't know why at first. Mommy started crying, and I still didn't know why. It made me sad though. Mommy made Aaron go upstairs and play with me, but we didn't want to play. We wanted to find out what was wrong.<p>

When Mommy called Uncle Ivan, we listened to what she was saying. It took forever to know what she was saying. But we finally heard her say that someone was dead and that someone killed him. Aaron said he was really scared. I was too but I didn't want to tell him that.

I want Aaron to think I'm cool, because we're going to be together forever. Me and Aaron are going to be married one day. For some reason, Mommy and Uncle Ivan find this funny. It's not a joke, so why is it funny? I think Mommy and Uncle Ivan don't believe me. But when I am married to Aaron, they won't find it funny.

Anyways, Mommy told us Daddy wasn't coming home anymore. That's what grown-ups say to little kids when they want to say that someone is dead. I figured that out on my own. It makes me sad that Daddy is dead, he's really nice and now I won't get to see him anymore. But Daddy always said he was a hero, now I know that he is. Someone on TV said that people who die fighting for their country are heroes. So Daddy's a hero.

I still don't want him to die.

...

I cried when I went to bed tonight. I cried a lot. Mommy went in my room because she heard me crying. I stopped crying and she said that it's all right if I want to cry. She told me she misses Daddy a lot too and that she wishes he didn't get hurt. She also told me Uncle Ivan and Auntie Katyusha are going to come over, and that Uncle Matthew will be here too. She said lots of people will visit us. But I don't want them to visit. I want Daddy to be home so he can make them laugh. I want Daddy to take us to McDonald's again. I want Daddy to play superheroes with us and let us ride on his shoulders. I want Daddy to tell everyone what a big girl I am. He won't be able to take me to the first grade when it starts next week, or eat lunch with me and Amara Weillschmidt, and her daddy Mister Gilbert. He can't tell me good job when I write my name in neat perfect letters. He can't tell me bedtime stories and tuck me in at night. Mommy has to do all those things by herself now.

I want to cry again.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Lidiya acts towards Aaron as Natalia used to act towards Ivan. Only not as creepy. At least for now. <em>

_Awesome points for whoever guesses who Amara Weillschmidt's mommy is~! _


End file.
